Tobacco pipes in the past have taken a traditional configuration usually limited to a tobacco burning bowl, a stem or smoke draw passageway connected to the bowl, usually at the bottom, and a mouthpiece at the end of the stem. The precise construction of the pipe has taken many variations depending principally upon the artistic inclinations of the maker. Traditionally the tobacco burning bowl has been constructed as a curved, circular bowl shape with an open top which may or may not be covered with a screen or cap. These screens or caps are removable or pivot open to permit loading of the bowl or cleaning of the bowl. As such the removable ones can come off accidentally and the pivotable ones can open accidentially either when the pipe is laid down or in the pocket of the smoker. In either instance tobacco can spill out of the bowl.
The stem or draw passageway is connected to the bowl at the bottom thereof so that the smoker draws the burning tobacco smoke down through the tobacco located in the bowl from the open top to the bottom connection with the stem. Traditional stems have either been straight or slightly curved connecting the bottom of the bowl to the mouthpiece.
Pipe bowls hold a limited supply of tobacco. A smoker will load an amount of tobacco desired. When this tobacco has been fully smoked a new or fresh load of tobacco is loaded into the bowl for a new smoke.
Most pipe smokers must therefore carry a supply of tobacco with them when engaging in pipe smoking. This additional pipe tobacco is either carried in its commercial package or storage tin or in a tobacco container or pouch specifically acquired to carry such additional amounts of fresh tobacco. This additional tobacco storage structure takes up a certain volume of space or "room". Often a pipe smoker will take his pipe but forget his tobacco tin or tobacco pouch.
With the continuing development of woodworking skills, more intricate and artistic configurations for pipes are being developed. While synthetic materials may sometimes be available, natural wood still remains the most desirable material from which to build a tobacco pipe. What is desirable is a tobacco pipe having in combination a tobacco storage compartment and a structure for automatically loading such additional tobacco from this storage compartment into the smoking bowl, cap over the bowl to prevent spillage of tobacco and an interlocking structure which will permit disassembly of the pipe for accessing the bowl for cleaning or filling only upon positive act of the smoker.
An object of this invention is to provide a combination tobacco smoking pipe and storage compartment.
A second object of this invention is to provide such a pipe with a smoking bowl selectively positionable between a first smoking position and a second tobacco loading position.
A third object of this invention is to provide such a pipe where the bowl is slidable between such first and second positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a pipe with an indicator structure which automatically marks the first and second position.
An additional object of this invention is to provide such a pipe with a permanent bowl cap which will prohibit tobacco from spilling out of the bowl while allowing air to be drawn into the bowl for smoking.
An additional object of this invention is to provide the storage completely separate and deseparate from the smoking bowl when it is in the first or smoking position.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a pipe with interlocking structure which inhibits disassembly and access to the bowl except by positive act of the smoker.
An even further object of this invention is to provide such a pipe with a rounded configuration readily adaptable to a comfortable position in the smoker's hand and with a generally narrow profile which easily fits into the smoker's pocket.